One Shots of CutenessWeirdness!
by mykingdomfan
Summary: Okay, this has turned into multiple one-shots. Ya gotta love it, some will be song fics. Heh!
1. Alphabet problems

**THIS IS SOOOO CUTE! I ABOUT DIED FRO CUTENESS WRITING IT!**

**OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE KID! PLEASE R/R**

"Mommy, look!" The tiny three year old girl, held up a cookie with a bite out of it, making it look like a C. "Hmm, what is it sweetie?" The woman looked up from the cookie dough she was mixing, flour splotches cover her face and dark brown hair. "Its a C! See!" The child held the cookie up higher and prouder, causing a laugh to ensue from the older woman. She left the cookie dough and went over and knelt beside the child, she brushed the childs brown hair out of her face and said.  
>"Do you know what that means?" The child shook her head, but smiled widely as her mother pulled out a blue fuzzy monster stuffed animal with googly eyes, and started singing in a rough, slightly deep voice.<p>

"C is for cookie, that's good enough for me! C is for cookie, that's good enough for me! Oh, C is for cookie, thats good enough for me! Ohhhh! Cookie, cookie, starts with C! Cookie, cookie, starts with Cccccccccc!" Both of them sung out the last part together, both of them giggled as the older woman nuzzled her nose with her daughters.

"You know what happens if you take another bite?" The older woman asked, the girl again shook her head, but giggled again as her mother took a bite from the cookie and said. "You get to eat more cookie!"

"Rinoa? Sineali? I'm home!" "Daddy!" The little girl squealed, as she got up and ran to great her father, Rinoa waited and heard a "Ump!" Meaning the child had bumbarred her father again, She stood up, and placed a hand on her 5 month pregnant belly for support.

Squall and Sineali came into the kitchen, He sat the girl down and kissed his wife on the cheek, then studied the kitchen. It looked like a train weck, flour and sugar littered the once clean kitchen, along with eggshells, baking trays, and plates. "Busy, much?" Squall asked, rhetorically. Rinoa shrugged and said. "The usually, this kid those what it wants, and that's sugar."

Squall sighed, ever since Rinoa got pregnant again, she's only wanted two things. One: Sweets, anything sweet normally fulfilled her. Two: Fruit, she almost every night for the past 4 months, woke him up to go down to the cafeteria and fetch her some kinda fruit.

Squall's train of thought was interrupted as Sineali, grabbed more cookies and started talking again, she was like Rinoa very much, she couldn't stop talking. He went over to the sink and got his self a drink, just as he was taking a sip he heard his daughter say. "Well, I'm gonna go pratise my alphabich!"  
>Squall nearly choked on water, as Rinoa's eyes nearly popped out of her head.<p>

The girl skipped out of the kitchen, just as happy. Rinoa, the first to recover stopped her daughter and asked. "Honey, who told you that?" "Uncle Irvine." She replied with even more innocents.  
>Rinoa heard Squall mutter a small "figures." from the kitchen doorway, "Honey, promise me you'll never say-That word again, okay? Say, alphabet." "Why mommy?" She questioned, innocently. "Because, mommy said to! Now go practice your-?" "Alphabet!" The girl finished happly.<p>

She skipped off towards her bedroom, oblivious as most kids. Squall came over and helped her up, "Nice save." He told her "Squall, you just remember this. The mother has the most power over her child."

**HOPE YOU LIKED! I THOUGHT IT WAS PRESCIOUS! :)**


	2. Don't Touch My Hat

Laguna, Kiros, and Ward watched Irvine, Selphie, Zell, and Rinoa chatting amongst themselves. Laguna shook his head at them. "Ahh, youth. Eh Kiros?" Laguna asked, Kiros nodded and sighed. "Lucky's." Kiros said.

Laguna glanced over them once again, once he looked at Selphie, Irvine looked at him, Laguna chocked his head, as Irvine came over to them. The boy was at lest a head short then Laguna, making the boy look up at him. Laguna raised a eyebrow at why he came.

"Man you better let go, you can't hold on to, what belongs to me. And don't belong to you." Irvine sang.  
>"I caught you looking, with your roving eye. So Mister you don't have to act, so surprised" Laguna looked between Kiros and Ward, who shrugged.<p>

"If it's her you want, I don't care about that. You can have my girl, but don't touch my hat." Irvine poked his chest as he finished.

"I grew up lonesome, on the open range. And that cold North wind, can make a man feel strange.  
>My John B. Stetson, was my only friend. And we've stuck together, through many a woman." "I'll say." Kiros whispered to Laguna.<p>

"If it's her you want, I don't care about that. You can have my girl, but don't touch my hat." Irvine poked his chest as he finished.

"The Matron told me. _'Son to be polite. Take your hat off, when you walk inside.'  
><em>But the winds of change, they fill the air. And you can't set your hat down, just anywhere."

"Uhh, kid. I'm not-" Laguna stopped as Irvine put a hand up, he shook his head and continued.

"So if you plead not guilty, I'll be the judge. We don't need no jury, to decide because.  
>I wear a seven, and you're out of order. 'Cause I can tell from here, you're a seven and a quarter." He pointed at Laguna's head. While Kiros whispered.<br>"He needs to be put outta his misery." Laguna nodded and all three turned, and gasped as Irvine was standing in front of them.

"If it's her you want, I don't care about that. You can have my girl, but don't touch my hat."  
>"If it's her you want, I don't care about that. You can have my girl, but don't touch my hat."<p>

"Son, I don't care for your-" Irvine again held up a hand and tipped his hat, and sang fondly.  
>"No it never complains, and it never cries. And it looks so good, and it fits just right."<p>

"Should we run now, or later?" Kiros whisper asked to Laguna, he nodded and replied. "Fast, like now!" The three ran in every direction, with Irvine appearing in front of them no matter where they ran, he walked towards them mencenly, and sang with vemon, making the others back up.

"If it's her you want, I don't care about that. You can have my girl, but don't touch my hat.  
>You can have my girl, but don't touch my hat. You can have my girl, but don't touch my hat."<p>

With that said we walked back towards the others, leaving the adults looking at each other. "Let never speak of this, eh?" Laguna asked, to which the others nodded.

* * *

><p>Hahhaha! I loved this, Lyle Lovett I thank you! ya gotta admit it sounds like him. :)<p> 


End file.
